


An Afternoon of Music

by ruffini



Series: Day in the Lives of Chalex [4]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Song fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26365732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruffini/pseuds/ruffini
Summary: Alex wants to surprise Charlie by serenading him. But life always decides to come along and throw a wrench in his plans.Or, Alex tries to keep his musical talents a secret from Charlie for a surprise but Charlie finds out before he plans to.
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Series: Day in the Lives of Chalex [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900081
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	An Afternoon of Music

**Author's Note:**

> This entire fic came about because I saw a video of Tyler Barnhardt singing Lucky by Jason Marz. For those who haven't seen it, his singing voice is incredibly underrated. But I decided to do a quick one-shot while I work on the next chapter of my soulmate AU and an outside perspective fic. Hope you guys enjoy it!

It was easy to forget that Alex loved music given how much had happened during his time in high school. But after things finally settled down, Alex took to picking up playing the guitar again. He was a little rusty, but it wasn’t anything that a little practice couldn’t fix.

Alex hadn’t told Charlie about the fact that he could play the guitar or sing. He knew his boyfriend would immediately want Alex to play for him. But Alex didn’t want to give his boyfriend a half-assed performance so he tried his best to keep this as a surprise for Charlie. But Alex should have known better because since when does life ever goes exactly how he wants it to?

Alex was at home alone on a Saturday practicing. He wasn’t expecting anyone to be over or at home until later in the day. Both his parents had gone to work and Charlie was at football practice, so this was the perfect time to practice uninterrupted. He initially struggled with picking a song he would serenade Charlie with. His personal tastes strayed away from pop music, but he wasn’t sure if Charlie was that into more niche artists. Eventually, he settled on a sickeningly sweet love song because he figured Charlie would like that one the most.

So there he was, sitting on his bed learning how to play “Lucky” by Jason Marz. Alex didn’t want to admit it, but in a way, he was in love with his best friend. While yes Zach and Jess were his best friends, Charlie had also quickly earned a spot on that list. He understood Alex in ways that the others didn’t. Alex both hated and loved the fact that it seemed a little cliché to be in love with your best friend, but that was just how things had played out. He kept practicing though, feeling like it was almost time that he surprised Charlie.

* * *

Charlie was having a great day. Not only did he have a good practice with the team, they had done so well Coach Kerba had decided to let them off early. So Charlie could now surprise Alex since the older boy wasn’t going to be expecting him for another hour. Hopping into his car, he drove over to Alex’s house. Hopping out, he could hear what sounded like a guitar but didn’t think much about it. Walking up to the front door, Charlie unlocked it with the spare key that Alex’s parents had given him. Entering the house and taking off his shoes, Charlie went off looking for his boyfriend.

However, when Charlie got to the bottom of the stairs, he stopped. He could hear someone playing the guitar upstairs. Intrigued, Charlie quietly made his way up the stairs and stopped outside of Alex’s room. He could hear the guitar coming from the other side of the door and to Charlie’s delight, he could also hear the older boy singing.

_Boy I hear you in my dreams_

_I feel you whisper across the sea_

_I keep you with me in my heart_

_You make it easier when life gets hard_

Charlie was stunned. He had heard rumors that Alex could play the guitar but he had no idea that he could also sing so well. Listening some more because he liked how carefree Alex was singing, completely unaware that his boyfriend was on the other side of the door. Alex’s voice was soft and a little raspy, but Charlie would say it would be his new favorite thing to listen to.

_I'm lu_ cky _I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_

Deciding that 1) he wanted to let his boyfriend know he was there and 2) that he would love to see Alex’s reaction to getting caught singing, Charlie started singing along with Alex as well for the next verse.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again_

_Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday_

While singing, Charlie gently turned the doorknob and entered Alex’s room. His boyfriend’s face was comical to say the least. Alex’s eyes widened at seeing Charlie and he almost stopped strumming the guitar, had it not been for Charlie gesturing to keep going. Charlie sang the next solo verse, flooring Alex with how clear and smooth his voice sounded.

_And so I'm sailing through the sea_ _  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair  
Though the breezes through the trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning round  
You hold me right here right now_

The two of them finished the song, staring into each other’s eyes, trying to communicate the love they had for each other. After finishing the song, Alex put down his guitar before gesturing to Charlie to join him on the bed. Charlie sat down next to him before wrapping his arms around Alex so that he was sort of hanging off of the smaller boy.

“I wasn’t expecting you until later.” Alex stated.

“Coach let us off early since we did great, so I decided to surprise you.” Charlie replied back innocently.

Rolling his eyes playfully, Alex rested his check on top of Charlie’s head.

“I was hoping to surprise you later in the week once I’d learned the song fully, but I guess I can scrap those plans since you found out about it already.” Alex said while playfully poking Charlie’s cheek.

“Well consider me thoroughly surprised. I didn’t know you could play the guitar and sing?”

“I played guitar while growing up, but I’m not as confident in my singing. You’re much better at that than I am.” Alex replied.

Shifting himself up, Charlie gave Alex a quick kiss, which the older boy gladly reciprocated. Pulling apart, Charlie smiled before continuing the conversation.

“Well would I be able to get serenaded more often now? Seeing as I’ve discovered your little secret?” He asked teasingly.

Smirking, Alex poked Charlie again.

“Don’t get too confident St. George, you should consider yourself lucky you got this one time already.”

Chuckling, Charlie simply leaned against the wall, looking at his boyfriend.

“I consider myself very lucky, thank you very much. I love you so much Lex.”

Alex’s smirk transformed into a genuine smile, something that he reserved only for Charlie.

“I love you too Charles.” He replied, before turning around and picking up his guitar again. He figured, since he was already caught, he might as well humor his boyfriend then. Plucking at the strings, Alex started playing random melodies while Charlie listened, enjoying a relaxing afternoon with his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos keep my motivated so please share your thoughts if you want! Also feel free to leave some prompts or ideas and I'll try to incorporate them into future fics.


End file.
